Ryake
"Although This Fusion is permanent, I still have absolutely no regrets doing it" ———— Ryake's comment on his permanent fusion. Ryake is a permanent fusion of the characters; Orichi, Carmine, Maxie, Jake, Ryan and Zack. Ryake is a very caring and carefree, and always tries to do the right thing. Because of his multi-fusion, Ryake's senses have heighten and he has gained mutiple powers. He loves to fight and trains a great deal with his family members, and over the course, has became very quick. Ryake's birth also marked the start of The Prismatic Change. Ryake has two sisters, and is very close with one of them, but does not know who the other one is. From the Quad-Impact's radiation, Ryake's left eye turned purple. Once it was revealed that he had been evil all along, Ryake went through many changes. Appearance Ryake is a white colored fox, with yellow hair and green eyes. Ryake has nine jutting hair spikes coming out of his hair and wears a leather jacket that is pure black, also on the ends of the jacket it extends into small cloak. His black leather jacket is also always unzipped, except for one particular time. Ryake often always wear a white collared shirt. His white shirt has a red extension at the bottom of it, that being the only other color other then white on his shirt. Ryake additionally sports sky blue pants that are tucking into his boots. His footwear are long and laced combat boots that are red and yellow. He also hides his tails. When pushed or stressed out into his 'Schizophrenia-Madness', Ryake's leather jacket will gain points on it's ends. His pants color will also darken. After the Collision-Encounter and Quad-Impact, Ryake wore a Stellenleiter's Ausgeheanzug, and his left eye became purple due to the radiation. Personality Ryake is mostly exceedingly calm and carefree, and will always do what he thinks that is for the best of everyone. Sometimes, he even can go insane over trying to do the right thing, which makes him extremely aggressive. Due to his many years of fighting, he gets playful during many serious moments. Once pushed into his 'Schizophrenia-Madness', his demeanor transforms in many ways. Once in this demeanor, Ryake lacks much of the empathy he once had and is oblivious to destroying his surroundings. He is also much more blithe and reckless, mostly not caring who or what gets hurt. Although in certain situations, Ryake can show compassion for his allies. His most noticeable change is the lack of mercy for his enemies. When it was revealed to Ryake that he and his friends had been the evil ones all along, his personality shifted greatly. He no longer felt passionate about other lifeforms except his friends, and became much more malevolent and destructive. History Ryake's early existence was brought forth when Ryan and Jake were unable to beat their brothers, Carmine and Maxie in a battle, at this time, only Ryan and Jake had fused. After successfully beating their brothers, Ryan and Jake were once again on the run from their brothers special military forces. Soon after, their rival, Prototype (One of their brothers creations) appeared to stand in their way. Once again, Ryake was trumped when facing his new enemy, Prototype. Luckily enough, one of Ryake's brothers' special military troops, Orichi, had saved them from death. Prototype had then retreated back, largely damaged by the combined forces of the three wolves. Ryake had then offered Orichi to join them on their journey to escape the military and find his father. Orichi then accepted the offer and fused with Ryake. From there on Ryake had gained many powers. After many more encounters with his brothers and Prototype, Ryake had been getting extremely exhausted and had also met Zack, later on revealed to be Orichi's brother, who also joined them in their quests. Eventually, Ryake had convinced his brothers to also join him, but this did not stop an upgraded Prototype from trying to destroying them. Jason had also given his jacket to Ryake, and Ryake has wore it ever sense. Many times on his journey he met Jason, who had ran away each time. The Prismatic Stages The Prismatic Stages are a set of events and time phases Ryake went through while gaining his most influential and powerful allies Ian, Ardonte, Jay, Quintel, and Chukachi. It was coined the "Prismatic Stages" by Rainbow Bunny Rabbit. Prismatic Stage: Zero Chasing after the many hints Jason left to show his whereabouts, Ryake had finally caught up with Jason at the edge of a cliff surrounded by military forces and eventually, Jason and Ryake had no choice but to team up together to defeat the massive army. While Jason seemed to not tire out at all, Ryake had already been exhausted from the lack of sleep and could hardly fight. Eventually, though they had defeated all the military forces, only to meet an even more upgraded Prototype as their last challenge. As even Jason couldn't defeat the self upgrading Prototype, Carmine tried to calm Prototype by stating that he no longer wished to destroy his brothers, but Prototype responded back expressing that it was more then Carmine's command that drove him to destroy Ryake. Prismatic Stage: One Whilst chasing after Jason in the new dimension, Ryake met Ian, a human who had hit him with a car. Angered at the damage on his (Ian) car, Ian challenges Ryake to a fight. Unknown to Ryake at the time, Ian was also an extremely strong person. After realizing that Ian was equal, if not stronger to Ryake, Ryake proposed to Ian to join him along his journey, and to Ryake's surprise, Ian was also looking for his Father. At first, Ian had declined, but soon realized he would need Ryake's help if he truly wanted to find his father. Prismatic Stage: Two Ryake and Ian had encountered Jason again and again, and finally they had arrived at a immense mansion, that Jason had fled into, hinting that Ian's father might be there also. Before entering the mansion, Ryake met Chukachi, who had been apart of a rebellion team that had formerly broken up, and had no destination in life. Chukachi, interested in what they were doing, asked Ryake and Ian if he could join them. Ian at first declined his offer, telling him that it was a personal and dangerous journey and that Chukachi might be too weak, but Ryake had been more supportive of Chukachi joining, saying that they would need all the help they could get. Finally, Ian relented and allowed Chukachi to join into their mission. Prismatic Stage: Three Safely entering the immense mansion, the trio continue pursuing the fleeing Jason. On there way up the tall mansion, the trio are ambushed by two fighting ninjas, named Jay and Quintel. Soon after they engage, another person, a vampire named Ardonte, joins in on the attack, but against all five of them. While the trio were distracted, Jason had finally reached his destination; Ian's father and released him from his slumber. Ryake and Ian sensing the awakening, they fled from the battle to reach where the immense power had come from, and soon, engage in battle with Jason and Ian's father. The trio were outmatched, but thankfully received help from their previous enemies, Jay, Quintel and Ardonte. Battling for hours, the six finally defeated Ian's father and Jason, but felt another presence at the top of the mansion. Reaching the top of the immense mansion, they encountered another mighty foe, Ardonte's father. Again, they fought another long battle and when Ardonte's father was defeated, he had mentioned that the meeting of the six was 'fate'. Prismatic Stage: Four Powers Energy Control • '''Able to control energy since the '''beginning of the Prismatic Stage ,Ryake is grandly skilled in the control of energy, being able to manipulate an enormous amount of it. His most used controlled form of energy is shaping it into that of a beam or ball. It's size and shape is also able to be a controlled and its structures can be simple or even complex . He uses his control of energy mostly to hurt or kill others (mostly enemies), but it can also be used in various convenient ways. Such as to boost himself off the ground or to destroy his surroundings. If firing his energy, he can control its direction while and after firing it. His energy can also be gathered from others or even the environment. '''Surrounding and Environmental Manipulation * '''Among the many new powers he had learned he inherited from Jason, Ryake learned to manipulate his surroundings and environment in several manners. RTW RTW __FORCETOC__